1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a configuration is known in which an insulating film is provided on a semiconductor substrate on which a semiconductor element such as an IGBT is formed, and a semiconductor element such as a diode for detecting temperature is provided on this insulating film, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Application Publication No. 2002-270841
However, when a further semiconductor element is formed above the insulating film provided on the semiconductor substrate, the height difference on the semiconductor substrate is made larger. When the height difference on the semiconductor substrate is made larger, it becomes difficult to form fine structures near the portions having this height difference.